Rockstar Life
by x.X.LucyHeartfilia.X.x
Summary: This is a story about Lucy being a rockstar. Lucy has 5 room mates/band mates. Who will she be fallen in love? R&R please!
1. Chapter 1: Lucy Heartfilia's Life

It's (Enter my pen name here!) here!

Here is a new story! Sorry if I didn't update any Lucy's life anymore.

I iwll create tomorrow for some more exciting news about it~!

P.S : _I don't own Fairy Tail!_

* * *

One day, Lucy was practicing her piano and singing. She was singing her new song _'The sorrow_'.

_Lyrics: (The Sorrow)_

_I wish I was there with you_

_I wish I was there to be hugged by you._

_I wish all you did never happened._

_I love you than you will be but you broke my heart to be._

_I love you and you love me back but you cheated on me._

_You broke my heart INTO PIECES!_

_[Chorus:]_

_I love you but you never listen to me._

_I love you and I'll always be there for you._

_I wish I know how to go back to the past and change things like this._

_But it will never, never happen. I care a lot about you!_

_I wish you understand me. But it will never happen._

_It's the sorrow (2x) I wish you'll understand me more._

_[End Chorus]_

_I have a painful past I keep ignoring it._

_You were there to save me._

_But you LEFT ME ALONE._

_You say that you love me._

_But it will never be._

_I see you with another girl._

_My heart broke into pieces!_

_You say you love me._

_But you'll never do it._

_You left me alone (2x)_

_Because of you I'm at this cruel world._

_I wish that you never did cheat on me._

_I loved you but you never loved me._

_I loved you. You never did love me._

_[Chorus repeat]_

_Now I'm left alone to this cruel world because of you._

_I'm left alone with no one to comfort me._

_I am now left alone with this cruel world._

Lucy had now a new song (_again_).

Lucy was working with CEO Records.

She has 5 boy band mates who always bother her.

Their boss Master Makarov is always has paper work and fan mails for the Band.

Their band name is 'Something New'._  
_

Loki keeps flirting with Lucy every minute. Gray was getting closer to Lucy.

Natsu is a little bit jealous. Jellal is always entertained by the boys and by Lucy and he has a little crush on Lucy.

Lucy's best friend 'Levy' has a crush on Gajeel. Gajeel has a little feeling for Levy. (_Spoilers right? ~_).

Lucy locks the door most of the time. She spends time playing on her laptop and making music.

She sometimes goes outside. Lucy is not happy about Natsu and the others bothering her.

As you know Master Makarov is Lucy's Grandfather and Master Makarov's child is Layla D. Heartfilia.

Lucy's brothers are Sting and Laxus. They have they're normal surname of their mother (_Dreyar_) because they have no father that time.

When Layla had married Jude Heartfilia they have a new daughter named Lucy Heartfilia.

Lucy rested in her bed happily. She wrote a song and finished it.

The Next Day…

Someone knocked in the door. "Hey, Lucy!" Someone said.

"It's 4 o clock in the morning. Who is it?" Lucy said making the last word loud.

"It's me, Jellal. I have something to tell you!" Jellal said.

Lucy opened the door and said "What do you want, dude?" I said yawning.

"Do you know that we have a concert in 6 o clock?" He said.

"I almost forgot! I'm going to take a shower." She said.

"Okay, see you!" Jellal said.

30 minutes passed…

Lucy was ready. She played laptop because the others weren't ready.

She was the vocalist along with Gray (_so that's why he was close to Lucy_).

Jellal was the bass player. Loki was the drummer. Natsu was the guitarist. Gajeel was the drummer. (_I know they have same instruments._).

Their number 1 song is 'Broken Hearted' _(It's my lyrics. I made it! I don't know if others have the same lyrics as mine. The next chapter has the lyrics of it.)_

Another 30 minutes later…

Natsu and the 5 others were ready. Natsu was wearing a dark blue top, jeans, sneakers and a red hat. He has a tattoo on his back it was colored Dark red and it was a dragon.

Gajeel has a tattoo in his back it was black. He is wearing black top and black sneakers.

Gray is wearing a black shirt with a ripped jacket, jeans and baby blue sneakers. His tattoo was dark blue and it was an ice heart.

Lucy was wearing a dark pink shirt with a black jacket, she is wearing jeans and she is wearing pink sneakers. Her hair was all laid down. She has a winged heart tattoo.

Jellal is wearing a baby blue shirt and jeans. His sneakers were designed by Master Makarov's friend. It was colour blue. His tattoo is you know it's like in the anime.

Loki's appearance is same in the anime. When Lucy first met him that's the style except her fur coat is colour blue. His top is red and his glasses are black.

Minutes later…

Natsu was dizzy, Lucy and the other is carrying him to the stage. Gajeel didn't even bother.

_Informations:_

_-Levy is Master Makarov's manager. _

_-Siegrain is the chef._

_-Mirajane is the waitress._

_-Alzack, Gildarts and Macao are the guards of the front gate._

_-Bisca, Cana and Angel are the maids._

_-Wendy, Grandine and Igneel are Natsu's family._

_-Sting and Laxus are the guards of the hallways._

_-Porlyusica is the wife of Master Makarov_

* * *

Tommorow is the day I will make more chapters, info about the story and new chapter of Lucy's life.

I will make another story if you don't mind.


	2. Chapter 2: The Concert and FTB Fights

It's me _(again). _I was supah bored that I have to write it today.

Hope you liked it. Thanks for the reviews!

I'm out! Peace!

* * *

Lucy and the others laughed at Natsu he was swaying around like a bird.

Happy, Charles, and Pantherlily guarded by the babysitter. Charles doesn't even like the babysitter's attitude.

Wendy was living with Natsu because their father has no money to take care of them.

Grandine was upset because they have no money to take care of them.

Lucy's dad abandoned her leaving his grandfather to the job of being a director/songwriter.

He (Master Makarov) owns a five star hotel and a restaurant. Lucy's dad and mother were always fighting in arguments when she was a child.

Master Makarov cared for the child so he took care of her. Meanwhile, Lucy's dad betted all his money to gambling.

Then, after that incident Lucy's mother died of a rare sickness. Her father didn't even care about her own wife.

The concert began. There were loud fans screaming happiness. Lucy started to sing.

The song Broken Hearted~

(Lucy):

I was sitting in my bedroom. Remembering the days we met.

I loved you and you loved me but you said to break up with me one day. Now, you're with another girl.

I loved you forever and ever. But you only did this.

(Gray):

You were meant to be with me. I broke up with you 'because I have nothing to do with you.

You were meant to be with me. I saw you crying all day waiting for someone to be with you.

I really loved you. I notice that you don't hang out with me more. Now I have another girl.

I still have feelings for you but you are avoiding me since. I loved you.

(Lucy and Gray):

Now we're both have the same feelings. I loved you (loved you).

But never will be together again since you never again will meet me.

(Lucy):

I was avoiding you for all the thing I might did. I all regret what I did for being a fool myself.

I never want you to leave though. You never have to say it again.

(Gray):

I love you (love you) I never wanted to leave your side forever. But this is the end for you and me. I was broken-hearted! (2x).

(Lucy and Gray):

I love you. I will, I will forever be there to you. I never underestimated the power of love to put all of us together!

Now we are happy for our lives but I never ever wanted to do this the hard way.

Again, Again…

Lucy and Gray's face was close because Master Makarov said so in the practice.

Loke guitar almost broke because of Gray being with Lucy. Natsu broke a piece of string in to his guitar. He needs a fixer. He was so angry he could break his guitar.

Lucy and Gray were now in normal position. Lucy was blushing a little. Gray has a little tint of pink on his cheeks.

We were both happy for our own lives! (_End song_)

Lucy and Gray high-fived as they grinned at each other for doing an awesome job at the song.

Then, when all their performance was finished they were all going back home.

~Time moved on (_Home_)

'_Home at last' Lucy thought._ She sighed heavily as they return to their rooms. Lucy locked her door.

Lucy was sitting in her bed. Then, someone knocked on the door.

"Lucy, it's me Virgo." Virgo said. Lucy opened her door.

"Here is some coffee. You we're great on the concert Madam Lucy."

"Cut of the Madam, Virgo. Call me, Lucy." Lucy said smiling.

"Okay, Lucy. Sorry for disturbing you!" Virgo said closing the door and she left.

Lucy checked her facebook. She saw a post from Levy.

_Levy: OMG!~. Lu-chan and Gray-san have a relationship? I'm so happy for them. They are so cute together!~_

_Like. Comment. Share_

_359 people likes this. 50 persons shared this._

_Comments:_

_Erza: Really? OMG~_

_Natsu: What?_

_Loki: Are you even serious?_

_Levy: Yeah, I saw them hugging each other, before the concert or so!~_

_Show other comments~_

Lucy spitted her coffee. She was hugging Gray because she was crying that day.

And it doesn't mean they are in love each other! She was mad at Levy every fan was saying _Awww~!_

She was mad AT Levy. She saw her online then, chatted with her.

_Chat:_

_Lucy: Levy, why did you said that we and Gray and I are a young couple :( _

_Levy: Oh you aren't a couple?_

_Lucy: Yes!_

_Levy: Awww! :(_

_Lucy: ARE YOU THINKING THAT I AND GRAY ARE IN A RELATIONSHIP JUST B'COZ OF A HUG?_

_Levy: Yeah! D:_

_Lucy: Delete IT!_

_Levy: Okay D:_

_Levy deleted the post and posted:_

_Levy: Gray and Lucy aren't in a relationship D: (plan: failed!)_

_Like. Comment. Share_

_Erza Scarlet: What!_

_Natsu: You caught me there!_

_Loke: Yes!_

_Other comments…_

_Lucy had a crazy day today. She went to sleep smiling._

The Next Day…

Lucy woke up she was happy because her birthday was today.

I hope his grandfather knew. My dad never really gave me a present.

Lucy was going to take a hot bath.

~Minutes later…

Lucy finished taking a bath and she was all dressed up to go to her Mother's Grave.

Lucy was wearing jeans and a white t-shirt that has something written. It says "Love is a Lie! Objection!" Lucy is wearing sneakers that says "Fuck off!"

Lucy went to her Mother's grave to make nothing notice her. All the fans know her birthday.

So she made her hair a bun and wore a hat. She wore shades too.

Everybody was still sleeping nobody knows Lucy left. There were many people in the roads.

Lucy took the train to make it to Oshibana. Then, she met her old friend Rogue. _(Sting's best friend too!")._

"Oh, Rogue-san where are you going?"

"I was going to visit you to bring you a present because it's your birthday."

"Thanks for remembering." Lucy said smiling.

"Here, this is the present I want to give you." Rogue said giving his present to Lucy.

"Open it." He said.

"Okay." Lucy said opening the gift. She saw a picture of her and Rogue in the day they were kids.

"I love it Rogue-san!" Lucy said giving Rogue a kiss in the cheek.

Rogue was blushing madly because of the kiss. It's the first time Lucy had kissed her.

""Where are you going to?"

"My mother's grave to put some flowers in it.

"Oh, okay. See you later!" Rogue said leaving.

~Minutes Later…

Lucy was in the hotel again. Everyone was completely worried about her.

Mater Makarov gave Lucy a special gift. A $100,000,000 worth car.

Lucy was happy because her grandfather always gave her beautiful things.

Like when she was 12 he gave her a laptop. When, she was 13 she was given a golden necklace with her name engraved with it.

When, she was 15 she was given supplies of dresses and shirts. When, she was 16 her grandfather gave her a many sneakers.

Now, she's 18 her grandfather will give her a car worth that much. That car was the one she liked when she was 17.

Her birthday was completely awesome. She loved it.

~Time moved on

Lucy was going to sleep because of her birthday.

It was tiring though.

Lucy slept with a huge grin herself.

~2 days later…

Lucy was walking in the hallways. Gray was in the hallways.

Gray tripped on something causing Lucy to fall too.

Gray was on the top and Lucy was at the bottom.

They were blushing madly because their faces were so close to each other.

Levy was going to go to the kitchen because she has something to do.

She saw Lucy and Gray. They have they're faces close to each other.

Levy took a picture of them. Gray saw Levy taking pictures. Gray stood up and catches on to Levy.

"I'm going to post it in facebook!~" Levy said

"Levy, get back here and delete those pictures of us!" Gray said running towards her.

"No Way, Gray! Finally I have some proof that you and Lucy are in love with each other." Levy ran in to her room and locked it.

She was uploading the picture to facebook.

3 hours later…

Now it was full downloaded.

She posted it in facebook where others can see it. Gray went to his facebook and fast typed Levy's full name and saw this post.

_Levy McGarden: I saw this in the hallways!_

_(Insert picture here)_

_Like. Comment. Share_

_187 people likes this._

_Comments._

_Show previous comments..._

_Erza: You finally got proof Levy-chan_

_Lucy: For the last time we are not in love!_

_Natsu: Why, Lucy? Why? T^T_

_Loke: D: Lucy is going out with Gray?_

_Levy: Lu-chan: You are in love that's the proof and don't deny it! Erza: Yeah, It was totally hard though._

_Juvia: No Way, Gray and Lucy are dating! Gray is mine!_

_Sting: WTF! Lucy, you are going to explain this!_

_Laxus: Lucy, what are you doing with freaky head here?_

_Gray: I'm not freaky dude! You are the one who is freaky!_

_Lucy: ~Natsu: Are you an addict Gray and I are not dating, dude! ~Loke: No Way~. Levy-chan: I am denying it! ~Sting and Laxus: Are you friggin' kidding me? You totally believe a possible to explain picture?_

_Juvia: Lucy is right!_

_Levy: You are so wrong, Lucy! Don't deny the truth!_

_Sting: The f*#k?_

_Laxus: Levy, you started this?_

_Lucy: Well she did! Can't you see she's the one who posted it?_

_Laxus: ... _

_~Informations:_

_The home that Lucy had been living on with his Grandpa and band mates have:_

_3 living room. 6 game rooms. 12 bed rooms. 1 dining room but has a long dining table. 2 kitchen._

_Has 2 swimming pools. Has a crazy maze game room. An epic garden. A large garage with 6 cars (according to it, t has Lucy's car there.)_

_His grandfather owns 6 restaurant, 5 hotels, 3 car shops and 2 mansions (In another place, of course)._

_Lucy knows how to skate. Lucy was great at at racing but she quit when she was 14 because she was accidently injured by her last race. (Not in the face! Only in her foot!)_

* * *

I'll make more tomorrow or the next day after tomorrow!

Because tomorrow maybe I'm going to do the new story (again!)

Don't be too much sad because school year is coming.

I need to review So maybe I'll update more of these chapters.

Tomorrow? Or Next Week? Dunno Please Review! I'm too much excited making another one, exactly!


	3. Chapter 3: Lucy's revenge

Gray stopped reading comments because he doesn't want to hurt Levy-chan for being stupid.

Lucy was face palming at her room and want to kill the whole internet.

She was going to go to the bathroom since she was tired for the argument.

Levy was stupid sometimes. Erza is a fast believer. Other Gray fans are totally or mentally out of their minds.

Sting and Laxus are over protective and is a fast believer too. Other GraLu fans are addicted of Gray and me as a couple.

I want to delete my facebook account or be dead right now cause she totally depressed.

She wants to fall out of a cliff or delete Levy's account. She was planning something to do.

"I hate you, Levy!" Lucy said as she punched the wall. It has a little crack in it.

Lucy was so angry. Why can't she stop, Levy?

She was always disobeying my orders now! I want to die or fall of a cliff.

Lucy tripped in a thing. Lucy had a plan that she may hate for REVENGE.

Lucy have a camera that his Grandfather bought her when she was 10.

Lucy knows that she likes Gajeel or Jet. Neither to that 2.

She have more feeling for Jet cause she always see them hugging.

Levy and Jet was in the kitchen. Lucy took a picture when Jet was holding her hands to teach her to chop the vegetables.

Then, when Levy slept in the couch. Jet took her to her room and picked her bridal style. Lucy took a pic of that.

~30 mins. later...

Lucy has now 15 pictures of Jet and Levy. She ran in her room and posted it on Facebook.

~20 mins. later...

_Lucy Heartfilia: Hey, Guys!~ It's me Lucy of Fairy Rock! These are pics of Levy and Jet together. Do they look cute?Hate IT? Don't Care!_

_(Insert pics here of Jet and Levy)_

_Like. Comment. Share._

_394 people likes this..._

_Comments:_

_Levy: Lu-chan! Delete those now!_

_Erza: ~Levy: You and Jet are making out?_

_Gray: Oh God, Lucy. Great Job making one for Levy!_

_Jet: Lucy-chan! How could you be so mean?_

_Droy: Jet, you are making out to Levy and you didn't tell me?_

_Lucy: ~Levy: No way! ~Jet: I call it, REVENGE to Levy._

_Gray: Lucy this is so much win!_

_217 people likes this._

_Lucy: I mostly agree!~_

_Levy: Lucy! Delete these pics now please!_

_Gray: No._

_Lucy likes this._

_Jet: Why does this world hate me so much?_

_Lucy: Because it is true that you love Levy-chan!~_

_Jet: Do not!_

_Lucy: Never Lie, Jet or Droy will be hers!_

Lucy smiled for almost a week now when she posted the Jet and Levy moments!

* * *

Sorry for the short update and so sorry for not updating lately school just started!

Message me if you want to recommend some suggestions of what will happen next!

I'm out! _Next Chapter: Conclusions and GajeeLu moments!_


	4. Chapter 4: Rogue's birthday

Hey! It's me so sorry for not saying "I don't own Fairy Tail." to the Last Chapter!

_Wendy: _Why do I always need to be Natsu's sister?

_Levy: _Why did Lu-chan posted pics of me and Jet?

_Lucy: _Why am I the head singer of the band?

_Erza: _Why do they destroy my delicious cakes?

_Natsu: _Cakes don't move...

_Erza: _*Glares at Natsu* I love cakes.

_Me: _I don't own Fairy Tail! Please enjoy!

_Me_: Bye and the laptop i'm using is broken. =_=||| and also i'm cancelling GaLu! I'm going to use it in other chapter! Sorry for the grammatic errors! Bye!

P.S: I'll make NaLu as the Chapter 6 or 5, maybe! This is FANFICTION!

* * *

Lucy was at her house _(You know that!) _and simply smiling looking at something.

She was looking at Natsu who is playing in the mud _(for some reason)._

Lucy now saw Natsu holding a some sort of skull necklace _(which Lucy gave)._

Lucy was now wondering why he have that necklace still. Then, she laid in her bed and closed her eyes.

Then, a minute later...

Lucy was being called by Natsu who was yelling _'LUUUCCCYYYY'_ over and over again which made her angry.

She got outside and threw a hard thing on Natsu.

"You IDIOT!" Lucy said again throwing a hard thing on Natsu's face. _(Poor him..)_

Lucy left the idiot in the ground who is now unconscious because of Lucy's attacks.

"Can I get some peace for one day? Don't be outside too much or the fans will recognize you!" Lucy said as she opened the gate and rode on her car.

She completely forgot about her best friend's birthday 'Rogue' (_If Rogue likes her, He's going to have a bad time._)

Lucy bought her awesome best friend an awesome gift. A electric guitar as he always wanted.

Lucy (again) forgot about a thing. 'Why do I always forget things?'

* * *

Again...Sorry for the very short STORY! /(=.=|||)\

The 3 reasons are:

1: School (I am very bored there.)

2: Lack of inspiration (Too much Informations in brain!)

3: And lastly, stupidity! (I'm stupid...)

And sorry to make it up to you! I'll make the other chapter 3,000+ words!

Please review \(T^T)/ Just say what pairing do you want...

Thanks for the reviews guys! Bye!


	5. JUST A NOTE! READ IT!

Hey, certain people who liked the story! You were wondering what pairing i'm going to do in every 1 chapter, right?

That is why I'm going to do this here in a note! Here are the pairings in each chapter!~

_Chapter 1_ : No pairing...

_Chapter_ _2_ : GraLu

_Chapter 3_ : Jet & Levy

_Chapter 4_ : ?

_Chapter 5_ : Random!

_Chapter 6_ : NaLu

_Chapter 7_ : Lalu

_Chapter 8_ : RoeLu

Chapter 9 : StiCy

_Chapter 10_ : LoLu

_Chapter 11_: JeLu

_Chapter 12_: GaLu

_Chapter 13_: Any more suggestions? _(Why not, Zoidberg? XD)_


	6. Chapter 5: The Party and the Post?

Oh, God Why? This day is long since i'm at the brother hood Just kidding! It's always long since that I have no time to write this but here it is, people! ^_^ kawaii!

Yeah, I know that I have school but now I have some free time of my own!~

Yeah, I know about the Chapter or Note I have given and there are not GraLu anymore it's GaLu or Gajeel and Lucy!

I know Lucy and Sting, Laxus are sibling, alright! But, of course Laxus and Sting need sisterly love from their sister, Lucy! And yes, it may lead to potential incenst!

And lastly, sure wait for NaLu! I'll write it long to make you guys happy!~ or not T^T...

* * *

1 hour later... _(too much long right?)_

Lucy was at Rogue's mansion wearing no disguise. Many fans surrounded her as Lucy forgot that she was no longer a kid that has no people around her.

That is why Lucy needs protection by her guards. Lucy ran away from the crowd and bumped in to someone she knows which is...

Zeref, the teenager who has black hair has only three friends. Lucy, was one of his best friends since Zeref was too much of a loner.

"Hey, Zeref! There's no time to explain so just follow me!" Lucy said running as fast as she could.

Then, Lucy tripped on a rock or something. Zeref saw her fall and carried her bridal style because Lucy was now unconscious.

2 hours later..._ (Night..)_

{Lucy's POV}

"Hey, Lucy.." Rogue said.

"Hey, Rogue! Where am I?" I said.

"In the Emergency Room, you fell unconscious by tripping on a rock." Rogue said as he laughed.

"NOT FUNNY." I said.

"Yeah, yeah! Sorry for laughing.." Rogue said as he smiled.

"Where's Zeref?" I said questioning. _(You don't say?)_

"In the balcony with other people dancing, chatting and other stuffs." Rogue answered.

"I can stand now, hopefully." I said in in my knee.

"Don't walk or stand too much it causes pain into your knee! Of course. that's the logical answer!" Rogue said a bit worrying in his voice.

"Worried?" I said as I smiled.

"NO! I was not!" Rogue said.

"Did too."

"Did not."

"Did too."

"Did not."

"Did too."

"DID NOT!"

"Okay, okay! Don't be angry much..." I said completely serious.

"Sure! Sure!" Rogue said as we went outside. It was pretty outside the moon was pretty, the fireflies, and the lanterns.

"So who's your crush?" Rogue said as he grinned.

"I have no crush, doofus!" I said blushing crazy. It was the first time!

"You like me don't you?" He said.

"NO!" I said totally angry.

"I'll leave you here, princess." I saw his grinning again.

2 minutes later...

"Hey, Lucy!" Zeref said.

"Hey, Zeref!" I said.

"Would you mind to dance with me?" Zeref said as he handed his hand to my front.

"Sure..." I said awkwardly...

We danced ti'll our faces was so close and then...

"Lucy, sis!" Sting said bothering me and Zeref. Can't you believe that? I held his ear until we were outside. I didn't bother him saying..

-"Lucy, ouch!"

-"Lucy, you're going to be grounded!

-"Lucy, please make it stop!"...

"What the _f*#k_, dude! Why did you interupt _us_?" I said.

"What and don't speak bad words, missy!"

"Don't dodge the question, _mister_!" I said angrily.

"I don't want you to be leaving us. When you grow up" He has does puppy eyes. _F*#k!_

"Okay, forgiven!" I said letting him go.

"Bye!" I said at the time he held my feet crying like a little baby.

"Don't go.." He again used the puppy eyes!

"What do you want?" I said.

"Don't go to the loner kid." He said.

"Bye." I said leaving and getting to my car and starting the engine. I drove fast I didn't knew that Sting was holding the back of my car until now.

_"What now?"_ I thought. I was now in our house. I stopped the engine and Laxus was there in the gate.

I was going in until he blocked me. _"What now, again?"_ I thought.

"Dude, open it." I said seriously.

"Not until why you were going to dance with loner dude."

"I'm not going out with him!"

"Why did you dance with him?"

3 minutes later...

Laxus was knocked out by me! Of course, I need him out if my way! Sting was still unconscious! and I got inside! Finally!

I went to my room but again! Loki was blocking the way!

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING THERE?"

"Nothing just sitting in this door of your room.."

A K.O again! I hate this day thought!

I locked the door wishing nobody would block me in this room of mines but there is Gray, Gajeel, Jellal and Natsu.

Knocked out! Yeah, I defeated them 3! Jellal just ran out of my room for some reason that i'm scary. I could now be in peace..

_WRONG_... There was still one boy... _ROGUE_!

Knocked Out! Jellal took the 4 boys in to an emergency room! Gladly..

Peace! Yay! I wish Levy didn't see us Zeref again! I opened my laptop and I logged in to...

_Fairy book! _Levy was updating gossips like!

ZerefxLucy, maybe? Waitt...

WHAT! I'm going to kill her!

I read the post!

ZerefxLucy, maybe?

I saw Lucy and Zeref dancing will be they the couple of the famous celebrities! Find out!

Photos of me and Zeref dancing! Wow! That could be lot more depressing than me and Gray!

I blocked Levy! Yeah, blocked her in Fairy book!

Why not? She did ruin my life by something not pretty good! I'll be hunting and stalking her in the security cameras!

I walked out off my room saw the K.O boys and they ran fast! Beatiful day isn't it?

I came to the security system and saw a police!

"Hello, Ms. Lucy! What do you want to order me?"

"Can I watch this cameras for a 10 minutes?"

"Sure, Miss!" The police said as he went down I watched the show until!

"Levy!" A boy said. Jet!

"Hey, Jet! What's up?" Levy said.

"I want to say something.. IloveyoualotLevy!" Levy was blushing like crazy!

"Is it true?" Levy said.

"Yes it is!"

I left and ran... I transferred it to my phone! How funny is that? I laughed and posted it...

3,452 people likes it? I'm a total genius! Why not?

Then, i saw this comments!

_Levy: It's a spam, people!_

_Jet: It is!_

I had an evil laugh all along! I

1 week later...

The post reached 9,867 likes.

Then, a knock on a door appeared!

"Who is it?" I said.

"Natsu...Am I allowed to go in?"

"No."

"PLEASE, LUCY!"

"Don't do anything,okay?"

"Yeah, yeah.."

I opened the door. He just jumped and landed to the sofa. Then, Gray appeared!

"Where is that, FLAME-BRAIN DORK!" He said. Then, Gray fought with him and then, my lamp broke.

Then, they stopped and they gave me a nervous look.

I was super angry. I hope they are ready to be 'Knocked Out'. I gave them an evil smile.

{Gray's POV}

Uh-oh! Lucy is going to kill us! Sh*t! I'm going to be killed!

3 mins. later...

I can't even feel my whole body! I wish I didn't broke her lamp (Bad Idea!)

{Lucy's POV}

I went to the bathroom. I covered my hair with a hat. I wore a white t-shirt, jeans and shades! _(Like in Chapter 2, maybe?)_

I covered my tattoo in my left arm with a handkerchief.

36 mins. later...

I bought 5 books and cheesecake for Erza!~ Yay!

I was not paying attention to the road that I suddenly bump to someone. My hat, shades, and handkerchief fell at the same time many person crowded me.

Then, Zeref joined the crowd and told the fans that I need space. I thanked him and he walked me home.

"Bye, Lucy." He said.

"Thanks, Zeref." I said kissing him on his cheeks. He blushed a little.

He was so cute! _Best Day Ever!_

_Facts-_

_~Lucy have 54 trophies in racing._

_~Natsu when he was no drummer in the days he is a chef._

_~Gray was an ice sculptor in the days that he was no vocalist._

_~Loki was a playboy. (Now and then) =.="_

_~Gajeel was a punk designer._

_~The one youngest in the band is Lucy._

* * *

It has Part 2 except it's NaLu...

Enjoyed it? No? Yes? Hmmm.. and the RoguexZerefxLucy part was pretty wonderful right?

I got help from ' Le'Mademoiselle Au-lette' She has a story I like *claps* Anyways! I take suggestions! If you want any pairing say it!

My birthday will be on July 2 so i'll make a super long chapter in my birthday! NaLu!~

Yeah, K.O! Happy or Sad? Me not :'( Just Kidding! I'm happy writing this and I'll make a GraLu story too! :D

Bye! Hope you enjoy! Please vote on my poll! :)


	7. Chapter 6: Lucy's Mom and FTB fights!

How long, since I haven't updated? Long enough? Yeah, right!

Anyways, as you can see this is NatsuxLucy now...

And, sorry for making you wait! Enjoy!~

* * *

{Later that night}

"I guess, I'm going to sleep..Goodnight, Mom.."

_{In Lucy's dream}_

_Lucy was at the hospital as her mother was on the hospital bed..._

_"Lucy, my dear..." As her mother, Layla said._

_"Mom, don't leave me alone!" Lucy said screaming hurt._

_"Don't worry, you still have me in your heart."_

_"Mommy.." As Lucy grabbed her mother's arm._

_"Don't worry I'll be always loving y-..." _

_"Mommy?Mommy!?Mommmyyy!" Lucy said as she was crying, her mother collapsed... _

_{End of Lucy's dream/memories}_

Lucy was crying at her bed as she sat down crying hard...

[Natsu's POV]

I walked to the kitchen, as I passed Lucy's room...

Crying? Crying?

"Luce?" I knocked on her door.

I opened the door as I saw her crying...

"Luce, what happened?"

"I..I remembered a memory that my mom died.." As her tears came flowing down...

"Luce, don't be sad i'll help you cheer up! You're not beautiful crying.."

"Natsu, I am feeling bad...As I now remembered mom died in the day your father left your home and the village of yours was attacked.."

_X777_

I got a bad feeling about this..

_X990_

He came back...

"Luce, did you dream her in _X990_?" I asked.

"Once.." Lucy said.

"Ohhhh.." I said..

"How can I cheer up?" Lucy said.

"Make a song about her.." I suggested..

"That's a great idea, Natsu!" Lucy said smiling..

"Thanks.." I said.

"Natsu?" Lucy asked.

"Yeah?" I said.

"You're a great person.." Lucy said.

"You too.." I said.

* * *

9 minutes later...

Lucy made a song called 'My Life in the past with you Mom'

_Mom, I know as hard as I could remember you were my angel..._

_You're a Mom, that cared for me whenever..._

_The family loves you, as you were greaattt..._

_But, then you died with no calls.._

_You were in my dreammss!_

_You are the light of my shadows!_

_It's like if i'm in cave you'll always get on to me!_

_I love you mom!_

_This is my life with you!_

_I created this song to see that this is my appreciation!_

_I love you!_

_Take care of me, mom..._

_You still love me, of course!_

_Me and the family loves you!_

_You were there in my dreams!_

_I love you!_

_You are still in my dreams!_

_This is my life in the past with you, Mom.._

"Luce, that was awesome!" I said.

"Thanks, Natsu!"

"Let's go to the manager if he likes it.."

"Sure.."

12 minutes later...

"I like it!" As the manager, Siegrain.

"Really? Yesss!" Lucy said..

24 minutes later..

"Thanks for everything, Natsu!"

"No problem!"

"Bye!" Lucy said.

As Lucy entered the room, she logged in as she saw this..

_(Pics of Natsu comforting Lucy)_

_Classicc!_

_987,654,321,000 likes of NaLu fangirls_

_Levy: Mirajane, Lucy and Gray is better!_

_Mirajane: NaLu!_

_Levy: GraLu!_

_Mirajane: NaLu!_

_Levy: GraLu!_

_Laxus: Erase this, noww!_

_Sting: Erase it!_

_Lucy: My reputation is 300% erased!_

_Natsu: Why, me?!_

_Lisanna: Natsu, you're fallin for this girl-a-dump?_

_Gildarts: Lisanna!_

_Lisanna: What?_

_Gildarts: You have Bixlow!_

_Lisanna: NO!_

_Happy, Mirajane, Levy and Gildats: Bixlow and Lisanna!_

___123,456,789,000 likes..._

_Bixlow: FTW? 123,456,789,000 likes?_

* * *

There is Part 2! So bye!

:D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D


	8. Chapter 7: Lucy's hurt and LaLu!

UPDATE! :D :D :D Can I MAKE it LaLu for a second?

* * *

Lucy was disappointed, as her manager was spinning in circles... You can't really explain...

"Manager, what are you doing..?"

"I'm a butterfly, look at me!"

"Whaaa-?"

And then Lucy was hurt by Jellal spinning in circles.

"JELLAL!" A creepy Erza was angry as she picked an injured Lucy.

"I'm a spinning wheel!" As Jellal collapsed drunk..

"Laxus!" As Erza said.

"What, Ma'am?"

"As you can see this is an injured Lucy.."

"..." Laxus stared at the injured and lifeless body..

"Go on and BYE."

The door was closed Laxus had Lucy in his arms carrying her bridal style as he was in the infirmary.

As Laxus was siting outside waiting for her sister..

* * *

Cliffhanger! Ha! Caught you :DDDDD! You thought I'll continue this?

Yes-98.5%

No-1.5 %

Well yeahhh! But tommorow it is! Bye!


	9. Chapter 8: Laxus's True Feelings

Sorry for the late post D:! I'm wondering that why can't I continue my stories!

_Answer: SCHOOL!_ Anyways, Enjoy!

**Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail.**

* * *

[Laxus' POV]

"Doctor, will my sister be alright?" Laxus asked.

"Yes, she will be fine. Don't worry too much, Laxus." Doctor Wendy said.

"Thanks, Doctor Wendy." I said.

Wait... Wendy = 13 or 14 years old = Doctor? She's too young to be a doctor or maybe she's just a genius.

Just as someone familiar appeared with some people that are familiar too.

"Jellal, look what you did to our favorite member!" Erza said with a scary voice.

"Lucy, please wake up!" Jellal said.

"Lucy, are you okay?" Her friend, Yukino said.

"Yukino, she's still resting." I said.

"Sorry.." I heard Yukino said.

Time_Skip: 28_Minutes_Later

It passed 28 minutes of waiting and then,

"Hmmm..." I heard a soft voice which belongs to Lucy.

"Lucy!" Yukino said with teary eyes.

"Lucy!" Jellal said with a happy and yet

"Lucy, I'm so sorry!" Jellal said.

"Hmm? What are you guys doing he-Ow!" Lucy said as she went to her normal position.

"Don't move too much!" Yukino said worrying much to her friend.

"G-Glad you're fine, my f-friend..." Jellal said with a scared voice because he felt her aura getting darker every minute.

"Hey, Lucy." I said.

"Hey, Laxus." Lucy said.

Time_Skip: Night

"Hey, Lucy." I said wanting to say something to my lil' sister.

"Yeah?" Lucy said.

"Oh, nothing." I said leaving the room and getting back to the headquarters.

But before heading back, I walked out of the room as I said, _"Lucy, I wish you knew that I don't want you to just love me as a brother. I like you like we were just strangers and that we just fell in love with each other everyday over and over again."_

* * *

**Did you guys like it? I hope you do! Bye~!**


	10. JUST AN IMPORTANT NOTE! READ IT PLEASE

I have a rewritten version of this story on my sister's account which is RockerUp! Please read it, I actually will rewrite it in her account! Because I think, you know.

I can cause too much spoilers if I tell you now...

Sincerely,

L.H-san


End file.
